Rain
by YoominC16
Summary: Shannon is depending on the Deadman to stop the rain. Can he? Shannon Moore/Matt Hardy Shannon Moore/Undertaker slash one-shot


_Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to any of the characters used in this story. They are own by WWE, TNA, and all other respective parties. This is only a work of fiction._

* * *

><p>The rain outside fell hard against the window, adding noise to the already noisy house. Lightning flashed threw the sky and thunder shook the house. Outside, the perfect storm was happening and inside a storm was brewing.<p>

"What are you talking about Matt?" Shannon asked. Shannon stood across the room from Matt Hardy, his on again off again boyfriend. They were fighting again. They fight just about everyday. Shannon can't even remember the last time they didn't fight.

"What am I talking about? You know damn well what I am talking about, you cheating whore." Matt yelled.

Shannon shook his head. "I would never cheat on you."

"You're not cheating. Then why are you always around Justin?" Matt yelled again.

"Baby, Justin is one of my best friends. That's it."

"You're not cheating?" Matt scoffed.

"No, I'm not cheating on you!" Shannon yelled back.

"Don't raise your voice at me, you cheating whore." Matt yelled louder.

"You know what." Shannon held up his hands. "I'm not having this conversation anymore. I'm not cheating on you and that's that." Shannon turned around and walked away.

"Hey, don't walk away from me. I'm talking to you." When Shannon didn't turn around, Matt jumped over the couch and ran after him. "I said I'm talking to you!"

Shannon looked back and saw Matt running towards him, so he ran into the bedroom and locked the door. He backed away from the door and went to the far said of the room.

"Hey!" Matt yelled. "Bitch, you better open this door." Matt yelled as he banged on the door.

Shannon didn't move from his spot. He just wrapped his arms around himself tighter. Shannon jumped when he heard Matt kick the door.

Matt kicked the door again, with all of his strength, and the door flew open. The lightning flash outside illuminated the room and Matt saw Shannon's scared face and Shannon saw the look of evil upon Matt's.

Matt slammed the door behind him and thunder shook the house again. Shannon knew there would be hell to pay.

A dark figure watched as Shannon slept. When he slept, he was nowhere near Matt. Shannon was almost falling off the bed. Shannon hugged his pillow tight, as if it were a teddy bear protect him from the monsters in the closet or under the bed. The figure moved closer to Shannon and brushed his blonde hair off of his face and revealed the dark bruise on Shannon's cheek.

"Soon." The figure said in a low grumble. "Soon all the rain will stop."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to my match. Stay here until I get back." Matt grunted before opening the door and slamming it behind him.<p>

After Matt left, Shannon got off the couch and went to the mirror. He pulled his hair out of his face and looked at the bruise. He touched it and winced. The bruise was still sore. He was so glad that he didn't have to be on TV tonight, the make-up ladies would have pitched a bitch if they had to cover up this large bruise.

Shannon was still looking at himself in the mirror when all of the lights were turned down in his locker-room. Shannon looked around. He didn't know what was going on.

_Maybe it's just an electrical problem._ Shannon thought.

"Why do you let him do this to you?" A deep voice asked. Shannon turned to the mirror but no one saw standing behind him but that didn't matter, he knew that voice.

"What are you talking about…Taker?" Shannon replied while moving his hair to cover his bruise.

"I think you're trying to cover up what I'm talking about."

Shannon tucked his hair behind his ear so Undertaker could see the bruise clearly in the mirror. "You act like I want this." Shannon began. "You act like I like the pain."

"If you don't like the pain, then why are you still there?"

"It's not as easy as you think." Shannon looked down. "Leaving. I tried before, twice." Shannon looked at the mirror, his eyes shone with tears. "The first time, when I left the WWE, he came after me. He found me and drug me back to Cameron. The second time, he beat me so bad that I told him I would get back together with just so he would stop." Shannon ran his fingers through his hair. "If I left again, he'd just fine me again." Shannon shook his head. "The only way out for me is when Matt puts me in a body bag."

"I can protect you, my prince. I am the deadman."

Shannon chuckled. "That's just a character."

"It's not all smoke and mirrors." Taker began. "For instance, how do you explain this?"

Shannon looked in the mirror again and cocked his eyebrow. Shannon bit his lip before reaching out and touching the mirror. The glass rippled like water when a rock is thrown across it. He saw a figure but the image wasn't clear.

"So all that deadman stuff, it's true."

"Some is, Some is just pyro."

Shannon shook his head. "It doesn't matter though, Matt always finds away to hurt me."

"Not with me there. He wouldn't be able to lay a finger on you." Taker paused. "And I would never lay a finger on you like that and the only marks that I would leave on you would be from our love making."

Shannon wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm just so tried of all the pain."

"Just say the word Shannon, say the word."

Shannon looked into the mirror and bit his lip. "OK."

The lights came back on and everything went back to normal. The locker room door slammed open and Shannon jumped. Matt entered the room and slammed the door.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Here" Shannon answered meekly.

"You didn't see those guys attack me out there?" Matt yelled. He was fuming.

"No, but you told me to stay here."

Matt chuckled before grabbing Shannon by his neck and throwing him against the wall. Matt wrapped his hand tighter around Shannon's small neck.

"You're my boyfriend, you're suppose to help me!" Matt yelled.

"Matt." Shannon choked out, while clawing at Matt's hand.

"You're worthless! If I killed you right now no one would care because you're worthless."

"Oh, I would care." Undertaker said from behind Matt. Matt immediately dropped Shannon and turned around. Taker grabbed him and threw him into the wall, making sure Matt's head hit the wall with unimaginable force. Shannon just watched as Undertaker beat Matt into a bloody pulp. It was the least he deserved.

"If I even see you looking at Shannon the wrong way, you're dead." Taker turns his attention from Matt to Shannon. He walks over to Shannon and picked him up.

"Um, where are we going?" Shannon asked and he soon received his answer. They were no longer in the locker room. The couple was now in a bedroom.

Taker put Shannon down and Shannon walked over to the window. It was still raining outside. Taker put his hands on Shannon's shoulders. "You're safe now."

Shannon turned around and looked into Taker's eyes. "Thank you." Shannon said before jumping into Taker's arms and kissing him.

Shannon wrapped his legs tighter around the deadman's waist as he walked them to bed. The couple fell on the bed and never broke there kiss. Shannon opened his mouth so Taker's tongue could slid in. The two fought for dominance in the kiss but of course Taker won.

Taker broke the kiss and looked at Shannon. "Are you sure?"

"Please, make me feel safe."

Shannon looked down as saw that he didn't have any clothes on and neither did the undertaker. He was going to have to ask him about all of those powers later.

Taker moved down Shannon's body to tease his right nipple. He licked and sucked on it, getting it harder than a pebble before moving to the left one and doing the same.

"Ah!" Shannon arched his back. It felt so good.

He kissed down Shannon's body until he was eye level with Shannon's cock. He took Shannon's length in his hand and stroked it.

"Mmm." Shannon moaned and thrusted up into Taker's hand. He hadn't felt like this in so long and he was loving it.

Taker removed his hand and took Shannon's cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked around the head before moving lower and taking all of Shannon's cock into his mouth.

"Mmm ah." Shannon moans and tangled his fingers in Taker's dark hair.

He swallowed around Shannon's cock while he played with Shannon's balls.

"Ah, fuck." Shannon thrusted up into Taker's mouth so the deadman took his free hand and held his hips down.

Taker took his hand off of Shannon's balls and moved them to tease Shannon's tight pucker before pushing two fingers inside of Shannon.

Shannon gasped at the pain and discomfort. Taker released Shannon's cock with a pop and crawled up Shannon. He kissed Shannon deeply as he thrusted his fingers inside of Shannon, scissoring him so he could get Shannon ready for him.

"Ah!" Shannon yelled when Taker's fingers brushed over his prostate. "Right there…right there." Taker continued to thrust at that spot and scissor him until he thought he was ready.

Taker pulled his fingers out and Shannon whined at the contact. Taker grabbed the glass bottle off of the nightstand and uncorked it. He poured a generous amount of the liquid onto his cock and some in his free hand. He sat the bottle on the nightstand before quickly lubing himself up. He positioned himself at Shannon's entrance and thrust all the way in.

Shannon's breath hitches in his throat before he is able to get out a very guttural but slutty moan. "Oh, fuck…move."

Taker began to piston his hip, thrusting in and out of Shannon at a fast pace.

"Oh fuck, right there!" Shannon yelled as Taker hit that precious spot. "Mmm just like that."

"Right there baby." Taker managed to grunt out.

"Oh yes, right there." Shannon moaned. "Mmm gonna cum."

"Cum baby." Taker said, still thrusting inside of Shannon. "Scream my name…my human name."

Shannon closed his eyes, threw his head back, and did exactly what Taker directed him to do. "Mark!" Shannon screamed as he came all over Mark's stomach. His white release coating the deadman's stomach.

"Oh shit." Mark grunted as he felt Shannon tighten around his cock. It only took a few more thrust for Mark to cum inside of Shannon, filling him with his sticky, white release. Mark collapsed on top of Shannon but made sure not to crush him with all of his weight.

Shannon turned his head and looked out of the window. "The rain stopped."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks 4 Reading<strong>

**YoominC16**


End file.
